


Realization

by SetTheStarsXnFire



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, 707 | Luciel Choi's Route, Angry Yoosung, Character Death, Crying, Depression, Feelings, Forgive Me, I still don't know how to tag properly, Jumin gets hurt, Misunderstandings, Rika doesn't, Rika is a bitch, Screaming, Suffering, Yoosung feels guilty, Yoosung finally finds out the truth, Yoosung gets hurt, Yoosung is a mess, Zen is so confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetTheStarsXnFire/pseuds/SetTheStarsXnFire
Summary: Yoosung is getting sick of how unusual his friends, the RFA, are behaving. They look sad, angry, they're busy, they don't pay attention to things anymore. V's funeral just passed, so that may be it... right?Oh boy, how wrong he was.





	Realization

The clock on his bedside table signaled it was 10:37 in the morning when he woke up, hours later after time he usually woke up, but he had an explanation for waking up late.The previous night, the boy had stayed up for hours just to get one special armor on LOLOL, his favorite videogame. He was successful, and had even gotten to get another special item before shutting down the game and collapsing in his bed to get some of the sleep he needed. 

“I think that next time I should really go to sleep earlier.” The blonde mumbled to himself, ruffling his hair as he sat up on his tiny bed, looking around his room, he noticed that it was quite a mess. Well, he would just fix that later… or five minutes before any visits arrived. 

After he had gone to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, he noticed his phone buzzing and beeping a familiar tone that he had sent only for the RFA app. The college student took the phone in his hands and opened the messenger app in seconds, not even thinking about it for a minute. Yoosung would always be happy to talk to his friends...

 

**_**_\- Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom -_ ** _ **

 

**Yoosung★:** Hey Zen! Seven! How are you both doing?

**ZEN:** Oh. Yoosung, hey! I landed another role in one important play today! The director says that it’s going to be a hit, and they will probably sell countless tickets! Am I not the best?

**Yoosung★:**  WOW, THATS GREAT ZEN

**Yoosung★:** Oops. sorry, caplocks on

**ZEN:** lolololol

**ZEN:** Well, I know that you just got here, but I have to go now! I need to talk to my manager

 

**_**_\- ZEN has left the chatroom -_ ** _ **

 

**Yoosung★:** Saeyoung, how are you?

**Saeyoung:** Working, I’m fixing some things up. 

**Yoosung★:** Oh! What things?

**Saeyoung:** You don’t need to know. 

**Saeyoung:** It’s none of your business to be quite honest. 

**Saeyoung:** Aren’t you late to school, tho?

**Yoosung★:** … It’s Saturday.

 

Yoosung would always be happy to talk to his friends, even if they were being weird. Then again, that seemed to happen a lot now. Ever since V’s funeral, and Rika’s reappearance with Seven’s brother, the RFA had been acting quite off. 

Or at least, that’s how Yoosung perceived it. 

The RFA’s oldest member, and now the leader too, Jumin, barely logged in the app anymore, and whenever he did, it was only to ask politely if Jaehee could bring him the documents he needed, or another bottle of wine, or if she could take care of his cat. 

Jaehee’s workload increased significantly, but she hadn’t stopped going to the RFA app as often as she did before, although Yoosung suspected that most of the times she just had her phone on the app while she worked on projects and paperwork, barely paying attention to what any of the members said. She had even been busy the time Zen had sent a selfie of him at the park, and that was concerning enough. 

Seven… Saeyoung wasn’t the same as before, that much he could say. The previous hacker was always busy, always taking care of something, and more than often, he was always upset. Yoosung knew that the redhead was incredibly angry that he had to leave his twin brother in the hospital, even if he didn’t know why, but from what he had occasionally heard from Saeyoung’s and Jaehee’s conversation, Yoosung thought it was better to leave his brother there until he was better. 

But that still didn’t explain each and every one of their attitudes, the common thing about the three of them was that they seemed like they were hiding something. Had V’s suicide actually affected them that much? To simply break their routines and change their personalities even if it was the smallest thing? He knew V was evil, especially because of the way that the redhead in the RFA had cussed him out before his suicide and because of how Rika acted now that she was back, but Yoosung hadn’t expected V to be  _ that  _ evil. 

Nothing made sense to him. 

  
  


One week later, the people he had been thinking about were all gathered on Jumin’s penthouse. They were supposed to discuss some plans regarding the RFA, when exactly they could have the next party, what people they would invite… what kind of things they would offer the guests to buy now instead of V’s photos. 

Why did everything have to be about V? Yoosung was more worried about how he didn’t see his cousin in the meeting, and she was part of the RFA! She needed to be here! He hadn’t seen Rika in a while and he really wanted to, the last time he had ever talked to her was at V’s funeral, and she was too lost, probably because of something the evil man had done to her, to correctly answer any of his questions. Rika had only talked about the sun, and something about meeting someone again. 

He wanted to see his cousin, to talk to her, to hug her, and to get the smile he had been missing for two years. 

“Where’s Rika?” Yoosung asked, and he might have as well dropped a bomb on the penthouse, because everyone but Zen turned to look at him with wide eyes, and the college student wasn’t sure, but had Jumin almost dropped his wine glass? He could see that the hands of the entrepreneur were shaking. 

Everyone stayed silent, so he repeated his question, this time louder so that they could all hear him clearly if they misunderstood. 

“She’s not here, Yoosung.” Jaehee was the one who answered, she had a clipboard on her hands, that she pressed against her chest. The woman looked uncomfortable as she averted her eyes when he frowned. 

“Why?” He asked, “She’s part of the RFA and-” His words were interrupted by himself when he saw Jumin shake his head, and the businessman handed his glass over to Zen, who took it with a frown. 

“She is not a member of this organization, Yoosung. Not anymore.” Jumin’s voice was stern, and the blonde saw how his hands moved until he was holding the cuff of his shirt, fidgeting with it. 

However, he was too busy trying to process about what Jumin had just said to worry about whether the older man was feeling good or not, “What do you mean, not a member? She’s the founder!” He almost yelled, but the raise of volume in his tone was enough to make it seem like he had actually done that. “Rika is the one who brought us all together, she created this organization so we could help people! She was the party planner before MC arrived… Where is she?” 

He heard someone mutter something along the lines of “and she destroyed our lives too” but that didn’t matter at the moment, the person who had said that was probably sleepy, they weren’t thinking clearly if they were talking about his cousin. Rika was the person who worried everyday about others, and who could always make him feel great, make him feel happy… she would never be capable of ruining anybody’s life. 

What mattered at the moment was the way that Jumin was staring at him, the younger man didn’t like it. The businessman was frowning at him, his eyes narrowed, and if Yoosung looked up closely, he could see that Jumin was tense, the way that his mouth was pressed in a thin line making it quite obvious. 

The man sighed, “Assistant Kang told you before, Yoosung, she’s not here. And she never will, now, let’s keep talking about the plans we were settling on, Saeyoung-” Yoosung didn’t let Jumin finish what he was talking about, the blonde was already crossing his arms over his chest, glaring half heartedly at the new RFA leader before he could think about it twice. 

“No.”

Again, it was as if he had dropped a second bomb on the room, although this time, the youngest member didn’t wait for anyone to reply for him to continue talking. 

“Rika should be here, Jumin. She just went through a lot of trauma and being with her friends,  _ her family  _ would make her feel better! Who knows what kind of stuff V did to her!” 

MC stood up from the couch she was sitting at, shaking her head. “Yoosung, you don’t know what you’re talking about, please, just relax.”

The mentioned laughed at the words, a fake expression of amusement over his face. Perhaps later he would regret being mean to his friends like that, but in that time, he didn’t give a single fuck. “ _ Relax?  _ My cousin was “dead” for two years and you tell me to relax? I cried for days thinking that she actually committed suicide, that she wasn’t happy, even if I couldn’t understand why. I cried because I didn’t notice that there had been things wrong. I believed the bastard that lied to us over and over and hid things, telling me that my cousin was dead only for her to reappear the day he died, but as it turns out, she isn’t the same anymore, and it’s all V’s fault. And worse of all, everyone in the funeral acted like he was a fucking saint! And he wasn’t, he was just an evil, manipulating, piece of-”

“YOOSUNG, SHUT UP.” 

The yell was enough to make him stop talking, and Yoosung couldn’t do anything more than stare at Jumin, his eyes wide like plates, the entrepreneur on the other side, had his teeth gritted, he was tense, and his hands had closed to form fists. It was the first time he had seen Jumin angry, and his shock allowed the older man to speak. 

“Rika,” Her name left Jumin’s lips with a scowl, and now it seemed like it was taking him great effort to even say it. “Is not who you think you are, so stop talking before you regret anything else, and stop saying anything about V. You don’t know anything.”

The mention of the man he hated made him get over the shock of  _ Jumin  _ screaming at him, and he got one step closer to the older man, “I don’t know anything? And who’s fault is that? I’m not the one keeping secrets from everyone! I am not the one who lied to his friends and kept the lies up, I’m not the one who hurt the woman I supposedly loved! If I don’t know anything it’s because I wasn’t told of it, how is everyone that lies any better?! HOW WAS V ANY BETTER? HOW ARE YOU ANY BETTER, JUMIN? YOU JUST FOLLOWED THAT HORRIBLE MAN LIKE A NEEDY PUPPY.”

Yoosung heard the gasps of rest of the RFA members in the room, and Jumin took one step back, he had his lips parted and he looked upset, incredibly so. But even if he had hurt his friend, the blonde wasn’t backing out now, he was angry, he was upset, he was in pain and it was time that they at least felt a little bit of what he was feeling. 

“Yoosung…” The voice of his best friend got him out of his thoughts, and he turned to glare at the redhead, making Saeyoung raise his hands, palms facing towards the blonde. “It’s okay… Look, tomorrow you’re going to see Rika. I’ll take you, and then you… you need to do something else. Please, just relax now… You deserve to know the truth, and tomorrow you will.” 

The look on Saeyoung’s face was apologetic enough, and he seemed to be telling the truth, but it wasn’t enough to calm him down. Nothing would be at the moment, so he picked up his sweater, glaring at everyone and walked in the direction of where the penthouse’s entrance was. 

“Just pick me up in the morning tomorrow.” He said. 

The door slamming behind him made the members of the RFA flinch. 

And Yoosung didn’t sleep that night. 

 

* * *

 

“You look like hell.” The redhead commented, looking at Yoosung through the rearview mirror as he got into the backseat of his car. The blonde’s hair was kinda messy, and he had his eyes slightly red, as if he had cried or had little to no sleep that night. 

“Whatever you say, let’s just go.” He mumbled in response, not even looking at Seven, he was too busy replaying the events of the previous night in his head. He still felt angry whenever he thought about how Jumin tried to stand up for his liar of a best friend. 

The car engine started and soon, Seven drove them away from his apartment, all the way across the city, and even further away. Where could Rika even be? Why did they bring her so far away? He had thousands of questions just begging to be answered, but, her cousin’s well being and safety came first at the moment. Surely whatever drug V had used in his last moments must have faded away by now, and Rika could be able to tell him that Yoosung had been right, that the photographer was evil, that he had manipulated her, hurt her… but over that, what Yoosung most wanted was for her to be okay. 

“You know, Yoosung…” Saeyoung started to talk, and he moved his head so he could see the redhead, so he could stare back as the older of the two looked at him. “Last night we told Zen everything we’re going to tell you, okay? You made us realize that keeping you both away from the truth wasn’t actually protecting you, but it was hurting you.” 

He let out a fake laugh, looking away from the redhead, “Everything will be cleared up when I talk to Rika, Saeyoung, I don’t want any more lies.” 

“Well, I’m not lying. And I’m sorry we couldn’t protect you from this.”

Yoosung chose to ignore the toy maker’s last comment in favor of getting out of the car when it stopped, Saeyoung by his side not long after. In front of them stood a small house, a nice looking place even this far away from the city. As both him and Saeyoung approached the front door, it was opened by someone who looked like a male nurse before he could even knock, and without saying anything, he led the two RFA members inside, and guided them to the garden.

In that place he found his cousin. Rika was sitting in a bench as she stared at the plants beneath her feet, she seemed calm, peaceful even, and that was something that surprised Yoosung, but he just shrugged off, walking away without Saeyoung since the ginger prefered to stay there than to talk to a friend. Rika looked the same as she did before, her blond hair shining, her green eyes as full of life as the day he first met her, and her skin was still quite pale. 

The sound of his footsteps got her to look up from the ground, and she frowned at him, tilting her head to the side. “Yoosung? What brings you here?” Oh god, her voice was still the same. 

He would have cried there and then, and he could feel the tears gathering in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. “R-Rika… I’m so glad you’re okay..” He mumbled, wrapping her arms around her, almost sobbing when she did the same. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? This people have been taking care of me..” She said, pulling away from the hug to look at him and smile, and now Yoosung actually let some of his tears fall, causing her to frown and wipe away her tears with her thumb. 

“I thought that V had broken you, that day at his funeral I was completely terrified… I have been missing you this past two years. I’m so glad that you’re okay now.” He said, sitting down to the actual, natural blonde. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? I was having the best fun in my whole life! Everything was perfect… Except the end of my paradise.” The girl mumbled, her eyes trailing away from him and to look down at the ground again. 

Yoosung didn’t understand what his cousin had just said. She had been having fun? Had V actually broken her that badly?

“Rika, what do you mean? You were having fun? But… what about V? He told us you were dead!” The dyed blonde asked, his brows furrowed, he was just confused, and he wanted answers, later however, he would regret even asking. 

“That pathetic little bitch told you all that?” His cousin said, and then laughed. “I can’t believe it, do you think that if I had asked him to lick my shoes he would have? V was always saying how I could have taken everything from him and he would have still loved me..” A sigh and then the blonde continued talking, to Yoosung’s despair. “Where is he? I haven’t been visited by him a single time… I want to see what happened to his eyes.”

To put everything simple now, Yoosung didn’t know what to do. He still didn’t understand, his mind barely processing the words that Rika was saying, each one way more confusing than the other. “Rika… I… I don’t understand you.”

The older woman only laughed, and smiled at him, “I suppose the stupid people in the RFA haven’t told you anything, have they Yoosung? Perhaps you ought to ask, let them tell you everything I did in detail, and maybe then you’ll stop being so stupid.”

The words his role model had mumbled made him stood up from the bench, walking a few steps back from the woman he thought he knew, but this wasn’t Rika, this couldn’t be Rika. “You’re not the Rika I knew…” She would have never said those things about anyone. The girl who cried because a lady in the street was asking for cash couldn’t say those kind of stuff. 

“Who said you ever knew the real me, Yoosung?” When Rika said this, he ran back to where Saeyoung was, holding on to his arms. He probably looked terrified, his hands were shaking and he knew that his eyes were wide. 

For god’s sake, he wanted to cry. He was such a crybaby. 

“Saeyoung, please, I don’t know what to believe in anymore.”

“I will tell you everything you want to know.”

* * *

 

In front of his eyes, scattered around the table, on a room on the second floor of Rika’s place to stay, was information that according to Seven, Jaehee and him had collected over what happened to Rika and what she had being doing the past two years. 

But he just couldn’t believe what he was reading, countless medical reports that exposed analyses made to the people that _ Rika _ had in  _ her cult _ . The analyses all centered around the search of a drug, drug that his cousin had used to make everyone more docile to what she had been doing, saying. She had basically brainwashed people to get them to serve her. To create a paradise that was exactly how she wanted it.  

There were also pictures of the place where “Magenta” or “Mint Eye” was placed, pictures of the outside of the building and pictures of the inside of it, and Yoosung wasn’t stupid, he recognized the way the photos were taken because of how many times he had seen pictures made by the photographer, by V. Had he been playing as a spy? How stupid was that?

There was one last paper that he hadn’t read yet, and when he did, he wished he hadn’t. The report talked about Saeyoung’s brother, Saeran, and the amount of drugs the boy had in his body, along with the scars, both physical and mental that he had. That hadn’t affected him as much as the next part of the report, because he didn’t know Saeran, at the moment he only felt awful about how horrible he had been treated by his cousin. But what had gotten to him, was the part of the report where it centered around all information they had on V, like his mysterious disappearances, the text messages on his phone, the phone calls, the  _ injuries  _ and just how bad his eyesight was. However, what was worse is that he hadn’t actually committed suicide, he had gotten in the middle of the shot of Saeyoung’s brother, because according to the witnesses, Saeran had tried to kill Rika, not V. 

Oh god. 

Everything that V had done was to protect the RFA from any sort of mess. 

He was trying to protect them, and Yoosung trashed him around like he was worth nothing. Maybe that was one of the reasons V had sacrificed himself, because he had thought he wasn’t worth a thing, that he was meaningless. 

_ “I can’t believe it, do you think that if I had asked him to lick my shoes he would have? V was always saying how I could have taken everything from him and he would have still loved me..” _

His cousin’s words echoed in his mind, and he couldn’t help it, the first sob made his way out of his lips at the same time tears rolled down his cheeks. Her cousin was a fucking psycho and he hadn’t even know, didn’t even have the tiniest of suspicions. He flopped down to the ground, and held his knees, reflecting on what he had done for Rika as the tears fell down to his pants.

The person who had encouraged him to be happy, to always make people smile, to go after his dreams was nothing more than a manipulative, abusive person who hurt the ones she loved… if she even loved at all. The Rika that had made him want to be a vet, change his hair color, that made him cry all those nights because he just  _ missed  _ her was a lie. 

His dreams were all centered around an abuser’s approval. Yoosung wanted to puke. 

His sobs turned to screams, and for once in his life, he was glad that someone had barged in the room he was in, crouching down to place his arms around Yoosung. The blonde buried his head in Saeyoung’s shoulder, and he held onto the ginger’s back so hard that he was worried that his friend’s jacket could get ruined for a second. 

But Yoosung couldn’t stop thinking that he had made V’s life even more hellish than it already was, and all because he believed that his cousin was a saint. 

He had called Jumin a needy puppy the previous night. 

The blonde had snapped at MC.

Yoosung Kim was a fool. 

He hiccupped and gasped for air as he tried to speak, glad when he was finally able to say a few words, even if his voice shook when he did, “I’m a horrible person.” 

The younger man felt the previous hacker shake his head as he rubbed his back, trying to silence him and comfort him. Saeyoung thought that it hurt to see Yoosung like this, this was precisely what the redhead and every member of the RFA had tried to avoid, but they hadn’t kept in account Yoosung’s curiosity and his stubbornness. And now, here was the blonde, sobbing his heart out, Saeyoung felt horrible. “No you’re not, Yoosung…”

“It’s my fault.”

He could hear Saeyoung sigh next to him, but he was busy getting the guy’s shirt wet with tears and tears, the redhead next to him spoke again, pulling away from the hug a small time, “The only person at fault here is sitting on a bench in the garden of this house… Now, let it all out, come on.” 

Yoosung buried his head back in his best friend’s shoulder, and they stayed like that for a long time, until the blonde had no more tears to let out.

 

* * *

“Finally got yourself out of the dark hole you were in, my dear cousin?” Rika asked as the woman saw him walk back, he had his hands closed to form fists, he was angry, so angry. 

“How could you?! How could you do that to all those people, Rika?! Many of those persons were innocent and you just manipulated them to make them your fucking mind slaves! They had families! Why the hell would you do that?!” The blonde yelled, making exaggerated movements with his arms and hands, he kept recalling over and over the information he had read from the reports, the photos that V had taken before his death, everything. 

The college student kept remembering that his “role model” was nothing more than a lie, she was nothing more than a devious snake, a person who had lied and pretended for years, a person who didn’t care about her fiance enough not to hurt him, and it was proven by how she just sat there, smiling at him while the blonde was screaming his head off. 

“How do you even sleep at night?!” He asked again, yelling, the fact that she wasn’t answering made him get stressed, and he lost it. “RIKA, ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT.” 

What he received in return was a laugh. His cousin was laughing, first giggles, and now she was laughing until she was wheezing, “Oh, Yoosungie~ It’s so cute how you got so upset, however… would this be the same if I had talked to you before I apparently killed myself? Who knows, we could have been here together.”

The college student’s eyes widened at what she had implied, and he shook his head from side to side, taking slow step backs away from the bench and that snake. “I would never, never be like you… I wish that I could have found out about this sooner, so that I hadn’t waste two years of my life.” The words “trying to be like you” were left unspoken, he didn’t want Rika to know that she had had an enormous level of control over him.

Even if the smirk she had on her face told her that she knew. 

He and Saeyoung were out of that house in seconds. 

 

* * *

The wind going around the place ruffled his hair and forced him pull the zipper of his jacket upwards to that he didn’t get cold, he didn’t want to get sick right when he was about to do some major changes in his life. 

Starting with this one. 

“I’m sorry that I hadn’t visited you before,” the blonde mumbled, kneeling in the ground and placing the bouquet of lilies in the grass in front of him, he stared right ahead at who he was talking to. “I was… quite busy figuring out what I would say to you… and in all honesty, I still don’t know.”

Yoosung’s shoulders started to tremble, betraying the cool demeanor he had wanted to keep, “Look at me, I’m a mess… I promised myself I wouldn’t cry and the first thing I do when I arrive is do it.” He whispered to himself, he was ashamed, but he kept looking at the stone tomb in front of him, even as the tears fell down his cheeks, ran down his neck, and got his shirt wet. “I’m sorry, V.. I couldn’t keep a hold of myself.”

And that whisper was all it took for him to break down as harsh as he did the day he found out about all the things that Rika had done to a large amount of people, the moment that Yoosung discovered the person he admired was nothing more than a toxic person. Returning to the present, his whole body shook and he had to grab a hold of the tombstone so he wouldn’t fall over. 

“I’m so sorry that I talked so bad about you… you didn’t deserve it. I… I regret everything I said about you.” The blonde mumbled between sobs, he knew that it was probable that V couldn’t even hear him, but if Yoosung pretended that he could, he could get rid of some of his feelings of guilt. 

Or maybe he couldn’t, he would remember the words he had typed out, the glares he had given, the fingers he had pointed when the deceased’s back was turned, and everything while that person was living a hell of his own. 

He couldn’t breathe. 

How many times had V smiled at him and offered some help when they occasionally ran into each other? And how many of those times was V hurting, whether physically or mentally while Yoosung flipped him off with insults?

He was suffocating. 

“Please V, wherever you are... be selfish, take care of yourself, and just… be happy.”

_ And please forgive me. _


End file.
